


On Deck

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Mitaka was so pleased to be assigned to the Finalizer, it is the public face of the Order. He just didn't realise how public it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157799852860/the-biggest-trouble-for-the-finalizers-crew-is/) prompt on the Kylux Hard Kinks blog.

Dopheld Mitaka had been so pleased when he was assigned to the Finalizer, the flagship of the Order, awe-inspiring and powerful, the home of Force-wielders and the youngest General in decades. He’d been ready to do his duty, to serve the Order and bring it the glory it so sorely deserved. He was smart, he was capable, he was… not at all prepared to walk into his first meeting with the General and find him bent over the table being plowed in the ass.

Eyes widening he stepped backwards, turning for the door, face burning, “I- I- sorry… I should-”

“No need Lieutenant.” How could Hux’s voice be so calm? The man currently thrusting into him was broad and powerful, his dark eyes fierce, if somewhat glazed over. “He’s almost done,” Hux glanced back, “Aren’t you darling?”

Gloved fingers gripped tight and Mitaka watched, unable to look away as a dark head descended on Hux’s neck to bite at the pale skin, the man coming hard in the General with a shuddering growl. Hux huffed out a breath and smoothed the sweaty hair from the man’s forehead to plant a small kiss there. “Feel better now?”

The man mumbled, dropping to his knees and fumbling for Hux’s cock only to be met with a hand on his shoulder and a small shove, “Later. You can wait.” He pulled his trousers back up, the sound of the zip slicing through the air in a final definitive end note.

The man actually pouted as Hux stroked his hair again before rising to his full, considerable, height and picking up some sort of helmet from the floor. Recognition prickled down Mitaka’s spine as the man’s mask clicked into place and he strode from the office without a backwards glance.

Kylo Ren.

He’d just watched Kylo Ren come inside General Hux.

Cold sweat dripped down Mitaka’s spine as Hux gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Not a single ginger hair was out of place and Hux rolled his eyes, “That will be another console destroyed now, honestly he’s such a brat.”

Mitaka swallowed, smiling and nodding, trying desperately not to think of Kylo Ren’s come dripping from the man in front of him, probably running down one pale thigh right now.

He failed completely.

As time went on Mitaka often wondered if he was the only one who noticed what was going on. None of the other officers seemed to particularly care. They would simply continue with their work, addressing the General nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t currently fucking the face of the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. It was infuriating.

It was during the middle of one particular strategy meeting that Mitaka finally found the courage to say something. Hux was currently gesturing towards a map with one hand while his other was firmly between Kylo Ren’s legs. 

“-and as we can clearly see here. Finger yourself for a minute Ren, I need my other hand-”

Mitaka could feel his scalp prickling, the blank eyes of Kylo’s mask firmly fixed in his direction. Fear ran through him. It was true he’d had a particularly vivid dream about being in Kylo’s place a few nights ago, but he couldn’t know that, surely?

He leaned over to his neighbour, voice low, “Do they never do it in private?”

The answering whisper was even quieter, “If this is what they do in public, I don’t want to think about what happens in private.”

Mitaka flushed, his mind filled with images of intricate apparatus and complicated ropes. A pool of warmth spread through him, the vision of himself in Kylo’s place once more coming unbidden to his mind. He held his datapad over his lap in a vain attempt to hide his rapidly filling cock.

Hux’s presentation was coming to a close, he’d already unzipped his trousers and was slicking himself, sliding into his co-commander’s ass without a pause in his words.

“Now you see the mining deposits here are extremely ore rich. If we can gain control of the installation -Ren! No touching! You’ll come by my cock alone- then weapon construction can be increased by at least forty percent.”

Mitaka watched, enraptured. Around him the other officer’s heads were bowed to their datapads with an air of polite indifference. He just couldn’t understand, how could they ignore it?

Hux’s skin was starting to glow with the sheen of sweat, gloved fingers pressing hard into the meat of Kylo’s thighs with every thrust. Kylo’s moans were a mess of static, the vocoder morphing his words into unintelligible noise. The slap of skin against skin echoed through the room, even as Hux continued to drone about mineral deposits, pausing only to climax tidily into Kylo who was writhing and straining beneath him.

Mitaka winced, hearing rather than seeing the spatter of Kylo’s come on the table and gripped tight on his datapad, knuckles whitening. When he looked back up the knight was redressed , exuding an air of smug satisfaction and Hux was continuing as if nothing had happened. His eyes met the black ports of the mask and Mitaka flinched, feeling rather than hearing a deep voice echoing through his mind.

“ _Mine_.”

Mitaka nodded, fear quashing any arousal he’d felt. Of course. He was no threat to whatever the hell it was they had, he wouldn’t dare dream of it. Well, except for that one time. But he would control it, he tried to project as much in Kylo’s direction but he’d already left.

Really, Mitaka thought, it was a little flattering that Kylo had even noticed him.

It seemed from that point on that Kylo was trying to prove something to Mitaka. Almost every shift he was on deck Kylo would appear. Mitaka had never had so much wank fodder in his head, or was more afraid to use it.

Today was no different.

Hux was at his command console, steely eyes surveying the deck, every so often sweeping over Mitaka and sending a little shiver up his spine. He curled his toes in his boots, trying to will his bloodflow upwards when the door hissed open. The heavy footfalls were immediately recogniseable and Mitaka steeled himself, ready to ignore whatever was happening. Hux had already bared his ass, bending over the command console and to Mitaka’s horror, locking eyes with him.

“Honestly Lieutenant, he’s been insatiable recently.” he said conversationally as Ren slammed into him, making his breath catch. “My big boy,” He tapped at his datapad, one hand idly stroking circles on the glove at his hip. “You’re so needy, Ren, you know that?”

Ren simply grunted, his movements speeding then stopping for a moment. Mitaka heard the telltale hiss and clunk that came with the helmet being removed and couldn’t help but flick his eyes upwards. One of Kylo’s hands was at Hux’s chin, even as the other held his hips steady. His whisper was so low that Mitaka barely heard it and his stomach flipped when he did.

“Look at me. Please?”

Their eyes met, and for the first time Mitaka felt as if he were actually intruding on something. Hux moaned low, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, all tongues and saliva. Hux was rocking back into Kylo’s hips now, cock pink and bobbing above the command console, the tip slightly dribbling. Mitaka wet his lips.

Ren growled dangerously and Mitaka’s eyes dropped back to his station as the shared moans grew louder. He squeezed his thighs together, desperately willing his erection away. Across from him Petty Officer Thanisson was pale and sweating and Mitaka felt a stab of empathy. It really wasn’t fair that they had to put up with this. He was willing to bet they didn’t fuck in front of the Supreme Leader. Or maybe they did?

The thought was enough to finally douse his arousal and Mitaka turned back to his workstation firmly shutting his ears to the moans beside him.

“Oh, you’re so _good_. You’re going to make me come darling.”

“Good, good. Mine. All mine.”

Hux’s eyes squeezed shut, the spurts of his come hitting the floor with a wet patter, Kylo following quickly behind him with a moan of Hux’s _first_ name. 

Hux smoothed his hair back from his forehead fingers trailing up to do the same to Ren. “Of course I’m yours, who else’s would I be you silly thing?”

Mitaka cleared his throat, grabbing a stack of flimsies and marching towards the nearest console room. He was followed a few seconds later by Thanisson, his datapad held firmly at crotch level. His face was flushed, curly hair ruffled under his cap where anxious fingers had run through it.

Mitaka pursed his lips, deliberating for a moment before smiling softly, “You too? I thought I was the only one who noticed.”

Thanisson shook his head, teeth worrying at his lower lip as Mitaka stepped forwards swallowing away his nerves, “Would you maybe like a hand with that?” He shrugged, “Or a mouth even?”

Thanisson’s eyes widened, the datapad falling to his side. He nodded, “I’d like that.” He reached tentatively towards Mitaka, pausing just for a moment.

“What if we get caught?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/). Come say hello ^_^


End file.
